Pocky Game
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: I think the title says it all


KotoUmi.

"Umi-chan say ahh~"

Just as she turned her head, the second year felt a small object being forced into her mouth. The weird sensation caused her to look away from her friend and towards the small treat placed between her lips.

Confused and looking for an answer, the archer looked back towards Kotori. It seemed the other wasn't going to give an answer by speech, instead she was met with playful golden orbs, as Kotori bent down and placed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

Kotori placed her lips against the other end of the stick and sent her friend a playful smile.

Umi was about to open her mouth to speak when all of a sudden Kotori pushed forward on the treat, the pocky breaking at the impact and falling back into their mouths.

Umi's mind took a while to comprehend what had happened until the warm sensation on her lips sent her into a fainted heap on the floor.

* * *

NozoEli.

Eli pulled out the last stick out the box just as Nozomi was about to reach for it.

"Elichi~ mind sharing?"

Looking at her friend with an questioning glare, she tore her gaze away from those emerald eyes and to the sweet in her hand.

"Hm? oh sure"

She snapped the stick as close to half as possible before handing one side over to Nozomi.

Nozomi took it with a smile "thank you~ but that's not what I meant"

Eli's brow raised "then what did you mean?" she regretted that immediately when her friend drew closer, a sneaky hand circling around her back and to her waist.

About to voice her confusion, azure eyes widened when Nozomi suddenly leaned in to claim her lips, a sneaky tongue forcing its way in.

Flabbergasted, the blonde sat there for a few moments frozen. Her body unwilling to move as Nozomi deepened her advances.

Pulling apart, the third year grinned at the other's reaction.

"Thank's for the meal"

* * *

NicoMaki.

How and why was I dragged into this mess…

Nico's mood became more sour as she stared at the girl across from her. Twirling a strand of her red hair between her fingers.

She then averted her glare to the box of unopened pocky that had been placed on the desk between them.

The last thing I want to do is be so close to that rich brat but Nozomi said this was another step at being a true idol. I just wonder why I've never seen anything about this before…

"Lets get this over with" she heard the other mumble as she reached out towards the box, her eyes watching every move as Maki drew a stick from its packaging.

She stilled a gulp when the other slowly placed the stick in between her lips and looked back into her eyes.

"Why you little- you did that on purpose!" she yelled while grabbing onto Maki's shocked face and forcing their lips together, stopping Maki's speech in its tracks.

"Bueeh?!"

* * *

RinPana.

"Kayo-chiiiin~ Rin wants to play a game~"

In response to her friends sudden outburst, the first year to to her curiously. "What game Rin-chan?"

The cat like smile appeared on the others features as she pulled out a bento from no where. Placing it onto her lap and lifting the cover, revealing two rows of steaming white rice.

Hanayo couldn't stop the drool if she tried, hands clasping together as if she's just witnessed a puppy taking its first steps.

Rin placed the lid back on from the flowing rice, but not before taking one out. She placed the box onto the desk and turned towards her friend.

"Kayo-chin say nya~"

"N-nya?"

At that moment, Rin placed one side of the triangle shaped rice into the others mouth before biting the other end. She had made sure to squeeze it together extra tight so it wouldn't fall apart.

Despite having heaven's food placed in her mouth, Hanayo's attention was on how close Rin was to her, the detail's of her friend etching there way into her mind.

Then, out of no where, the space between their mouths got smaller, then again, then smaller still. Until she could sense the soft lips of her friend right against her own. Hanayo's cheeks exploded with color until her mouth became fully enveloped.

Some one help me!

* * *

TsubaHono.

"Tsu-chaaaan~"

The A-rise memeber looked back from her position on the carpet and at the beaming ginger sprawled out on her sofa.

"Yes, Honoka?"

The other grinned while pulling a familiar looking box out from her pocket "look what I got~"

Tsubasa's cheeks turned a few shades of red when she got the hidden message within the others eyes.

Looking back at her book, the brunette ignored the conversation ever happened.

The reaction - or rather lack of - was enough to cause the other to pout "aww come on Tsu-chan~ I hear the're better with some one else…"

Sighing, Tsubasa dropped her book and turned until she was fully facing the other girl.

"Fine"

"Yay~"

Sitting in a better position, Honoka took off the outer packaging and took out one of the treats. She placed it between her grinning lips and leaned slightly forward.

Gulping back a lump in her throat, Tsubasa slowly leaned forward and took the smallest part she could.

Her body became frozen when Honoka started to happily much on her end of the pocky, a satisfied grin on her features.

Tsubasa's temperature started rising the more Honoka got, the hairs on her neck standing at full height.

She so close! I can't take this anymore!

She snapped the treat and pushed herself against the sofa, the force enough to send her flying backwards and hit her arm against the coffee table.

Honoka blinked a few times in surprise;

"…Tsu-chan?"

* * *

NozoNico.

"Nicochii~"

The petite third year averted her gaze from the laptop screen and towards the only other member in the club room.

It seemed Nozomi had only stayed to annoy her.

Her face flattened once she turned back to see Nozomi, blazer and bow placed on the floor with her shirt undone a few buttons. Upon closer inspection it seemed she had placed a stick of pocky in between her cleavage.

Nico didn't want to ask, but only in boredom did she go against her instincts "what are you doing?"

Nozomi grinned "why, making sure you get daily treat"

Nico turned back to her laptop "no thanks, not hungry"

She heard the other make a surprised noise before flinching when two hands placed themselves onto her shoulders "aw come on~"

Nico sighed what a troublesome woman. Looking at the pocky and then at Nozomi, she gave an un-amused look before giving in and taking the treat from in between her friends breasts.

"There, happy?"

* * *

EliUmi

Umi stared at the stick that was currently taunting her.

It sounded funny really, how something so small and delicate could force her into a aroused state.

Eli wasn't making it much better, with her little noises that she made while thinking, then as her lips moved the pocky around in small circles and ultimately making Umi's head spin.

Umi gulped and tried to avert her attention elsewhere.

In doing so she failed to notice the blonde grin as she looked at her through her fallen hair.

"Umi?" she called once finished her treat.

"Y-yes?" the other answered, making sure to look everywhere apart from the other female. She wasn't an idiot, the blonde had put her in this position many times before.

"Would you like one?" Eli asked innocently, holding the box out towards her.

Finally looking at Eli, she blinked in mild confusion. Looking at the box suspiciously before slowly taking one.

"T-thank you" she mumbled while placing a small part in her mouth, a red hue spreading right back to her ears.

"H-harasho…"

Looking back towards Eli, she screamed when the blonde had pushed her back onto the bed, hair sprawled out in every direction but pocky still somehow in her mouth.

She looked up into those azure pools as Eli gently grasped the treat and pulled it from her lips, claiming them with her own shortly after.

"I prefer Umi to chocolate anyway"

* * *

 **Well… you can definitely see what pairings I prefer from the length of the paragraphs.**


End file.
